Earth Army
Earth's Army, also known as Earth Army or Earth Forces is a military organization under the control of Earth's Government. It was idealized and proposed by the councilor Raffould of the Red Wing as a countermeasure against the newest world threat, given that it somehow managed to destroy the main headquarters of the Maverick Hunters in a short attack and left the organization extremely destructured and demoralized. It was approved in the emergency reunion convoked by Alain in the Winter Base. The initial goal was to raise an automated Reploid army under the command of the twelve councilors to protect each dvivisions and replace the Maverick Hunters in the future. Since the Moon colonies became dependant on funds due to the ban on Copy Chips, the Government would not be able to produce the troops in the speed Raffould desired, but the amount of troops would be in a satisfactory number in one month. The Earth Army is said to be open to volunteers, but the Government does not want civilians fighting. Either way, the two best soldiers of the Earth Army would be assigned to pilot the Super Ride Armors Blue Moon ''and ''Red Sun. Captain Elika realized that a war between the Earth Army and the Neo Maverick Army in their maximum potential would cause massive damage to the planet, so the remaining Maverick Hunters needed to destroy the NMA before that could happen. 'Abilities' The Earth Army Reploids have no personality of their own and can only obey sentient authorized officers related to the Government. With instructions given, the mindless Reploids can perform long missions with high efficiency. Despite that, their AIs are linked and they can share information through a special kind of signal, as seen during the Battle of Stockholm in Winged Rampage. The EA Reploids are said to have virus immunity thanks to a technology based on the A-Trans that updates their DNA Program periodically, removing any unwanted changes, although that has not been seen yet. 'Classes' There are several types of EA Reploids and Ea Mechaniloids, each belonging to a distinct Class. The common troops belong to the 3rd Class, the expensive and advanced troops are considered 2nd Class and the strongest make the 1st Class. Known classes: 'Vehicles, weaponry and machinery' Different types of apparatus have been produced to aid the Earth Army troops. * The Jubartis-class is a combat airship that can carry several troops at once. It has two huge plasma cannons that can obliterate entire fleets when fully charged. The first time they were shot was in the Battle of Stockholm against Chaotic Gargale's fleet, destroying 80% of the enemy troops. However, the beam hit the city, probably causing more civil deaths than casualties to the NMA. *The Carrier Platform Lv. 2 is a floating vehicle that comes out of the larger vehicles carrying a dozen troops on it. Its design allows the shooter classes to keep fighting while it makes its descent. 'Blue Moon and Red Sun' The Blue Moon and Red Sun are the first of a new set of extremely expensive Ride Armors based on the Raiden models, having a large arsenal and high resistance called Super Ride Armors. Category:Factions